The invention generally relates to a vehicle comprising an electric propulsion system. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and system for decelerating the vehicle comprising an electric propelling.
Generally, vehicles have mechanical brakes or hydraulic brakes which are used to decelerate the vehicle. However, in case of vehicles which have an electric propulsion system such as electric or hybrid vehicle, the vehicle is decelerated using an electric motor which is a propelling system of the vehicle, in addition to using mechanical or hydraulic brakes present in the vehicle. Usage of electric motor to decelerate the vehicle is known in the art, and the same is generally known as regenerative braking.
Braking being one of the most crucial safety features of a vehicle, research is being performed to overcome problems relating to braking of vehicles. A common problem relating to braking is locking of the wheels of the vehicles when the brake pedal of the vehicle is pressed. Hence, one aspect of research is to determine locking of the wheels. Generally, locking of the wheels occurs when the vehicle has to be brought to a halt in a relatively less amount of time (sudden braking). Such locking of the wheels is determined by monitoring the speed of the wheels, by using sensors provided at one or more wheels of the vehicle. Providing sensors for monitoring the speed of the wheels may be expensive. A second aspect of research in the field of braking of vehicles is, ensuring anti-locking of the wheels. Such systems are known as Anti-lock Braking Systems (ABS).
Generally in an ABS for electrically propelled vehicles, when locking of one or more wheels of the vehicle is determined, the ABS enables anti-locking of the wheels by controlling the mechanical or hydraulic brakes present in the vehicle and the regenerative braking is not used at all when locking of the wheels is determined.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for an invention which determines locking of the wheels effectively and in a cost efficient manner. Further, the invention should enable anti-locking of the wheels using regenerative braking.